finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lebreau
22 (Final Fantasy XIII-2) |affiliation=NORA |occupation=Soldado |race=Humano |gender=Feminino |height=168 cm (5' 6") |laterality=Destro |ffxiii type=guest |ffxiii weapon=Rifle |xiii2 type=npc |designer=Nao Ikeda |japaneseva=Yū Asakawa |englishva=Anndi McAfee }} Lebreau ləbʁo é uma personagem de Final Fantasy XIII e Final Fantasy XIII-2. Em Final Fantasy XIII, ela é um [[guest|membro da party temporário]], aparecendo no primeiro capítulo. Ela luta com um rifle, e pode curar em batalhas. Perfil Datalog :Amiga de Snow desde uma idade jovem, Lebreau é um dos membros fundadores da NORA. Ele leva o café que abriu para financiar as operações da NORA, e a sua cozinha é um dos segredos mais bem guardados em Bodhum. :Com seu maneirismo sem senso, indelicado, a jovem é tratada como um do rapazes, e ela nunca seria de outra maneira. Aparência Lebreau tem cabelos negros na altura de seus ombros e olhos castanhos claros. Ela veste um top de biquíni roxo, e uma blusa branca aberta por baixo; um colar de ouro e uma pulseira arco-íris, um minishort e um cinto com detalhe que combina com seu top, junto de sapatos vermelhos e meias de coxa-alta com acabamento de renda nas pontas. Lebreau possui uma tatuagem de borboleta em suas costas, próxima de seu ombro. Personalidade O design de personagens Nao Ikeda disse que "Ela fala e age de um modo muito mais maduro para sua idade, e às vezes parece ser a mãe da NORA", dando uma visão sobre sua personalidade. Lebreau é inteligente e alegre, estando sempre pronta para ajudar os outros. História ''Final Fantasy XIII thumb|left|200px|Lebreau no evento do Hanging Edge. Lebreau vem da cidade litorânea de Bodhum, onde ela possui um bar bem próximo à praia. Ela também faz parte do grupo auto-financiado de caça de monstros NORA, junto de Snow, Gadot, Yuji e Maqui. Quando o Purge foi iniciado a todos os residentes de Bodhum devido à descoberta de um fal'Cie de Pulse nas ruínas do Vestígio de Pulse nas proximidades, ela se junta a NORA, que tinha se transformado em um grupo de resistência contra o Sanctum. ''Final Fantasy XIII Side Story: A Dreaming Cocoon Falls into the Dawn conta a história do que aconteceu com a NORA depois que Snow deixou-o no Vestígio de Pulse. Eles guiaram as vítimas para refugiarem-se em uma fenda no chão. Depois de derrotar as defesas PSICOM, eles escapam do Haging Edge e se escondem dentro de um edifício de Pulse antigo que estava entre as camadas exteriores do escudo de Cocoon durante a sua construção, um grande vestígio que "não devia" existir, e o lugar perfeito para os sobreviventes do Purge ficarem e esperarem reforços do exército. Gadot liderou uma equipe de combate para garantir a segurança e alimentação, e suprimentos foram enviados através da Lenora's Garage, uma loja mantida por Maqui. Cortando os canais de informação do Sanctum através de sua própria rede, Maqui encontrou uma transmissão ao vivo e projetou um holograma de uma que estava ocorrendo em Palumpolum que estava sendo capturada por uma câmera de vigilância militar. A filmagem mostrava uma praça que tinha se transformado em uma zona de guerra com um pilar de gelo que tinha sido invocado, e um l'Cie de Pulse. NORA reconheceu o l'Cie como seu líder, Snow. Estando preocupados com o paradeiro de Snow desde que o Vestígio de Pulse despencou no Lago Bresha, a notícia de sua sobrevivência trazia alívio para a NORA que começava a planejar seu próximo passo já que a aparição de Snow era um sinal de que precisavam para construir um movimento de resistência para ajudá-lo. Como as tropas do Sactum estavam concentradas em torno de Palumpolum, deixando fissuras na segurança em torno do Hanging Edge, NORA e os refugiados seriam capazes de escapar; eles deixam seus abrigos e partem para Eden, a capital de Cocoon e sede do poder do Sanctum. Junto com Gadot, Yuji e Maqui, Lebreau encontra Snow e seus companheiros em Eden, onde eles declaram sua lealdade a ele, apesar dele ser um l'Cie. Já que os l'Cie continuam indo na direção do Orphan's Cradle, NORA fica para trás para evacuar Eden. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Depois da queda de Cocoon, muitos cidadãos se deslocaram para Gran Pulse. NORA ajuda a construir a cidade de Nova Bodhum na costa onde Lebreau novamente abre um café. Quando um monstro Serah, Lebreau vai em sua ajuda, atirando nele e derrotando-o, salvando-a. Ela também informa a última que ela que tem que cuidar de si mesma agora que Lightning estava morta, mas é acertada por outro monstro, aterrorizando Serah. Após a batalha, Noel Kreiss leva-a para o refúgio da NORA dizendo que ela precisa descansar. No dia seguinte, ela faz Gadot, Maqui e Yuj espionarem Serah, Mog e Noel quando eles estavam prestes a saírem através de um Portal Temporal. Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories- Após a destruição do antigo mundo, as almas dos membros da NORA encontram o caminho para o novo mundo, onde foram reencarnadas e estabeleceram um restaurante, o "Nora House". Um dia, uma repórter que investigava as histórias de pessoas que tinham memórias de uma vida passada em outro mundo visita-os e pede o Nora Special. O gosto desencadeia uma enxurrada de lembranças, e a repórter lembra de sua vida passada: ela era Aoede, uma repórter apanhada no Purge que ajudou a expor as mentiras do Sanctum por meio de filmes com a ajuda de ''hacks de Maqui na transmissão. Os membros da NORA lembram de Aoede e Lebreau diz a ela onde encontrar Serah. Jogabilidade Lebreau é um membro da party temporário, e ela tem uma habilidade exclusiva chamada Potion capaz de curar todos os outros personagens durante a batalha. Potion é mostrada no menu de habilidades custando dois segmentos da barras de ATB, e durante a batalha custa apenas um segmento. De acordo com o Ultimania custa 1/2 segmento. Desconhecido para o jogador, o Ataque de Lebreau custa dois segmento da barra, diferente do elenco principal, que custa apenas um. Devido a ser um personagem temporário, suas estatísticas, habilidades e inventário não podem ser visualizadas no menu principal. Ela tem a barra de ATB completa, com seis segmentos. Seu HP é mostrado como ???, mas é fixado no 330. Lebreau deixa a party no início da história, já que ela não recebe uma Eidolith. Criação e desenvolvimento De acordo com o Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega, Nao Ikeda se inspirou em uma parte não utilizada de um conceito de arte de Final Fantasy X-2 ao projetar Lebreau. Seu projeto foi baseada em jogadoras de vôlei inspiradas a partir de imagens de borboletas voando ao longo de um resort de praia asiático. O design e traje de Lebreau possui essa aparência devido à localização da base da NORA ser na praia. Pequenas diferenças existem entre o modelo de pré-lançamento de Lebreau e o real, incluindo algumas sombras em seu rosto e seios, as borlas azuis penduradas em sua cintura são um pouco diferentes, e suas meias são mais escuras na versão final. Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Lebreau aparece no jogo ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. File:1-025u - Lebreau.png|Carta. File:Lebreau TCG.png|Carta. Galeria File:Lebreau In-game Render.png|Render in-game de Lebreau. File:final_fantasy_xiii_lebreau.jpg|O rosto de Lebreau no jogo. File:Lebreau Bar Home.png|O bar de Lebreau no jogo. File:Lebreau Hanging Edge.png|Lebreau durante a batalha no Hanging Edge. File:Lebreau_and_Yuj.png|Lebreau e Yuj durante o Cerco de Eden. File:Lebreau and Serah.jpg|Lebreau e Serah em Final Fantasy XIII-2. File:Noel_carries_Lebreau.jpg|Noel carrega Lebreau ferida. File:XIII-2_NORA.jpg|Lebreau com NORA em Final Fantasy XIII-2. File:Lebreau concept.png|Conceito de Lebreau. File:Lebreau concept2.png|Conceito de Lebreau (2). File:Cafe concept1.png|Conceito do bar de Lebreau. File:Cafe concept2.png|Conceito do bar de Lebreau (2). File:Lebreau2.jpg|Close-up do rosto de Lebreau. File:Lebreau Menu Portrait.png|Ícone da party de Lebreau. File:Lebreau Tattoo.png|A tatuagem de Lebreau. Trivialidades *Usando um hack do Xbox 360, Lebreau pode ser jogável além de seu tempo do Hanging Edge. Este hack existe na versão Xbox 360, e mais tarde foi levado para o PlayStation 3. *Em Final Fantasy XII, há um NPC feminino na Cidade Imperial de Archades chamada "Lebleau". *O jogador pode obter diferentes versões coloridas da borboleta da tatuagem de Lebreau como um adereço em Final Fantasy XIII-2 e Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. *Lebreau é uma ótima cozinheira. Referências en:Lebreau de:Lebreau fr:Lebreau Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII-2 Categoria:Personagens jogáveis temporariamente